Sherry Birkin
'''Sherry Birkin '''is a young girl that appears in Resident Evil 2 prototype. Biography Sherry is an ordinary girl that always go to school. Later, she is an orphan that lost both of her parents during the zombie break out of the city. In the unofficial fan based, both of her parents are still Annette Birkin and William Birkin. They might not of did the other way around due to lack of confusion? Appearance She is a very cute little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. In the prototype, her top is a sailor suit that has many buttons going down, appears to be two types of shade of blue, and navy blue, and light blue. She has shorts on for her bottoms that happens to match her top making it a fully dressed school uniform. She has on long socks that are a little baggy with dressy types of shoes. She is often wearing a pendent around her neck throughout the game. Resident Evil 1.5 She is first seen hiding in the Raccoon City Police Department's auto shop either by Leon Scott Kennedy or Elza Walker. On a unofficial fan based of 1.5, if the player doesn't see Sherry while being Elza, John tells Elza about Sherry. In this scenario, John took care of Sherry throughout most of the game. One point in the gameplay she is seen going through the vitalization hole to unlock the door. Development Before the final released, Sherry had many different appearances to her. There was one actually never used in any of the games. In the game, her face was much more different then the final released. She had a younger appearance look to her, her face seemed a bit more rounder giving her 8 year old look. She also had no headband bound her head. Her bangs are put to the left side of her face, and her hair seems a just little bit longer. In another concept art before the others, she is wearing more like an American child would wear in the 1990's New York style. In this concept art she appears to have her hair is a little below her shoulders along with short sides. In this concept she has no bangs what so ever like the other versions of herself. She is also wear a gray blue crochet hat with a red naming at the top. Her jacket is light blue with a zipper going down the middle. On the arms, along on the top part of the sleeves appears to be some kind of label. Around the collar at the sides of the edges it has a button. Underneath the jacket she is wearing a long sleeve t-shirt that appears to be blue with a white stripe above the chest. A red backpack on her back with black straps at the bottom of the red straps. The bottom of her, she is wearing a dark grey skirt just above her knees and has brown baggy long socks with brown vintage leather big toe martin shoes that ties. Gallery Sherry holding locket 1.5.JPG Resident Evil 2 retail PC and Dreamcast - Data Gallery - Sherry Birkin 22-60.png Resident Evil 2 retail PC and Dreamcast - Data Gallery - Sherry Birkin 25-60.png Resident Evil 2 retail PC and Dreamcast - Data Gallery - Cast 31-60.png Further Notes * There is a rumor around the internet that Sherry was in no way related to mother and father, Annette, and William. * John took care of her throughout most of the game. * Another rummer has it both of her parents were supposedly killed. Category:Female characters Category:Resident Evil 2 prototype characters Category:Unofficial canon